X-1 Viper Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scavenger's Guide to Droids Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, The New Republic '' The X-1 Viper Droid was first built to counteract the AT-AT's dominance of the market for battlefield Droids. It was designed by Balmorran Arms, one of the few arms manufacturers in the galaxy not to be nationalized by the Empire. Even after the formation of The New Republic, plans to build the X-1 were still in place. However, during the reborn Emperor Palpatine's bid to reconquer the galaxy, the Viper Droids were appropriated to serve in the Emperor's forces. Beltane, the governor of Balmorra, sought a truce with the Empire, but not before allowing a shipment of X-1 Droids to be captured by New Republic commandos. The commandos deployed the X-1s on the Emperor's secret throne world of Byss and ended Palpatine's bid once and for all. Brutal Efficiency ''Droids are commonly used as war machines. Logistics are simpler, and when a soldier is eliminated, there is no family to inform. The X-1 Viper Droid is one of the best examples of this concept. It can fight as well as 20 trained soldiers and was built to eliminate whatever stands in its way. The Viper incorporates elements from many previous war machine models into a deadly blend. Were this Droid not made for such a wasteful purpose, I might even say that I admired it. Still, a Droid such as this is destined to be the subject of ludicrous rumors, and the recent stories of GX- 15 are antiDroid propaganda of the worst kind. Even if a Viper could go for years without a Memory Wipe, such a Droid is hardly likely to become such a tactical genius that it could engineer a Droid revolt. The idea of an X-1 general leading a rogue army of so-called "Free Droids" is preposterous. ''-EV-6T6'' Encountering an X-1 Viper Droid The heroes burst through the door, only to find the room's exterior wall smashed in and their loved one missing. The X-1 Viper Droid lumbers away, clutching its victim. The heroes must give chase and figure out a way to stop the Droid before it escapes. They might try to follow the Droid back to where it came from, but a bigger ambush is probably awaiting them. The X-1 uses the cover of other buildings to its advantage, weaving in and out of the cityscape in an attempt to lose its pursuers. As a Swift Action, the Droid can put its hostage between itself and its current opponent, gaining a +4 bonus to its Reflex Defense against attacks from that opponent. The Droid has orders not to kill the hostage, so it can use him or her as a shield only a limited number of times. If the X-1 Viper Droid is not stopped within 10 rounds, it is able to lose its pursuers and escape. Modification: Deep Sea Diver The standard model X-1 Viper Droid can perform well in a variety of terrain types, but its bulk usually prevents it from operating on worlds that are covered in water. Still, the Droid can be made seaworthy with a few modifications, a process pioneered by Mon Calamari engineers who altered Viper Droids left over from an assault on their homeworld. The Mon Calamari use the modified Droids to escort visiting ambassadors and dignitaries on New Republic missions. To make this modification, seal the Droid's internal workings from water, and add webbing to its hands and feet to aid in swimming. Install internal buoyancy devices that allow the heavy Droid to move through the water like other Vehicles. This process requires a DC 25 Mechanics check and takes 2 days of work. Next, reprogram the Droid to have the Swim Skill and the Skill Focus (Swim) Feat. Modification: Jawa Transport The Sandcrawler is the transport of choice for most Jawas. For some tribes, though, the local environment is not suited for such a large treaded Vehicle, or the tribe lacks the resources or skills to operate and maintain one. A Jawa tribe in the Onatos Sector found the mountainous terrain of their world inappropriate for a traditional crawler. Instead, they modified a few X-1 Viper Droids that they had been using as convoy escorts to serve as cargo transports as well. To make this modification, clear out any unused mass and space in the Droid's chassis for cargo and passengers; this process requires a DC 30 Mechanics check and 4 hours of work. Once cleared, a Viper can house four creatures of Small size (Or two creatures of Medium size) and 100 kilograms of cargo. Next, install a manual control override so that the passengers can have more direct control of the Droid during combat. Activating the manual control is a Standard Action and requires a DC 20 Use Computer check. Modification: Reconstruction Droid When the cannons of war fall silent and the armies march toward their next battle, the land must be rebuilt and structures repaired. Because of their bulk and versatility, modified X-1 Viper Droids are sometimes used for reconstruction. The Droids most often assigned to this duty are those in need of repair themselves; the units help to rebuild a war-torn environment's infrastructure while waiting to become battle worthy again. To make this modification, clear out any unused mass and space in the Droid's chassis for cargo; this process requires a DC 30 Mechanics check and 4 hours of work. The Droid can haul 500 kilograms of cargo internally. Consider adding external cargo pods; each holds another 250 kilograms and can be installed with a DC 25 Mechanics check and 1 hour of work. An X-1 Droid can have a maximum number of external cargo pods equal to half its Strength modifier (Minimum 1). X-1 Viper Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. X-1 Viper Droid Statistics (CL 8) Huge 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 12/Soldier 4 Force Points: 1 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Perception +14 Languages: '''Basic (Understand only), Binary, 1 Unassigned (Understand only) Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 17); Fortitude Defense: 27; Will Defense: 15; Ion Shielding, Molecular Shielding (See Below) Hit Points: 110; Damage Threshold: 42 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +24 (1d6+13) '''Ranged: Twin Blaster Cannon +15 (4d10x2+2) Ranged: Twin Blaster Cannon +10 (6d10x2+2) with Burst Fire Ranged: Twin Blaster Cannon +10 (4d10x2+2) and Twin Blaster Cannon +10 (4d10x2+2) with Double Attack Ranged: Grenade Launcher +15 (4d6+2, 2-Square Burst) Ranged: Grenade Launcher +10 (4d6+2, 2-Square Burst) and Twin Blaster Cannon +10 (4d10x2+2) with Double Attack Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares; Reach: 1 Square Base Attack Bonus: '+13; 'Grab: '''+34 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Twin Blaster Cannon), Burst Fire, Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Double Attack, Penetrating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Distracting Droid Abilities Strength 32, Dexterity 12, Constitution -, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 Talents: Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Penetrating Attack (Heavy Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Burst Fire, Distracting Droid, Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Improved Damage Threshold, Ion Shielding, Point-Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +14, Jump +24, Perception +14, Survival +14 'Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Claw Appendages, 2 Tool Appendages '''Possessions: Twin Blaster Cannon (2), Grenade Launcher, Duranium Plating (Droid Armor; +8 Reflex) Availability: Military; Cost: '''43,000 credits System Actions '''Molecular Shielding: When an opponent misses the X-1 Viper Droid with a Ranged Energy attack, the Droid's Molecular Shielding redirects the attack back at the opponent. Subtract 10 from the opponent's attack roll. If the result exceeds the opponent's Reflex Defense, the opponent is hit with the redirected attack. X-1 Viper Droid Protocol Format Huge 4th-Degree Droid Hit Points: 110 Damage Threshold: 42 System Actions Move (1 Move Action, 2/Turn) The X-1 Viper Droid moves 6 squares (Walking).'''' Avoid Surprise (1 Free Action) The X-1 Viper Droid makes a Perception check at the start of a battle. If the check is successful, the Droid's master Avoids Surprise. Burst Fire (1 Standard Action, 1/Turn) The X-1 Viper Droid makes a ranged attack roll at +10. If successful, the attack deals 6d10x2+2 points of damage. Distracting Droid (1 Standard Action, 1/Turn) The X-1 Viper Droid makes a Persuasion check at +7 against the Will Defense of all enemies within 6 squares. If successful, the target loses one Move Action on its next turn. If the check result exceeds an enemy's Will Defense by 10 or more, the enemy is also Flat-Footed until the start of the X-1 Viper Droid's next turn. Double Attack (1 Full-Round Action, 1/Turn) The X-1 Viper Droid makes one ranged attack roll at +10 and another at +10. The first attack deals 4d10x2+2 points of damage if successful. The second attack deals 4d6+2 points of damage in a 2-square radius if successful. Patrol Duty (1 Swift Action, 1/Turn) The X-1 Viper Droid makes a Perception check opposed by the target's Stealth check. If the Droid's check is successful, the Battle Droid detects the target. Abilities Skills: '''Initiative +14, Jump +24, Perception +14, Stealth -1, Survival +14 '''Vital Systems: 2 Claw Appendages, 2 Tool Appendages, 2 Twin Blaster Cannons, Grenade Launcher